<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Find Me by requiemofspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474406">Come Find Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit'>requiemofspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You told yourself you wouldn't leave the Devildom with any regrets, but you did. Both you and Mammon took too long to express your feelings for one another, too caught up in your own anger and resentment. Now, you're both gone from each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Find Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to “Give You Up” by Asking Alexandria, like really listening to the lyrics when I was (smacked in the face) struck by inspiration for some angsty Mammon. So, as I do, I dreamed up a scenario. This took me so long to write, and holy crap. Hope you love it!</p>
<p>I tried switching perspectives, which are indicated by the dashed lines. I hope it doesn't make it too confusing!</p>
<p>Lyrics taken from 'Give You Up' by Asking Alexandria. (Written by Asking Alexandria, © Sumerian Records)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>11 months later</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wasted so much time on wasting time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Made a million excuses, told myself I'm above it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now there's symphony where there used to be</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing but silence, and I'm never gonna give you up</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling open the closet door to find that one shirt you remember buying, but can’t for the life of you remember where it is, you wince. Clothes and shoes are strewn everywhere, organization severely neglected as of late. You hadn’t really been inspired to straighten out your mess, not since--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. You shake your head, suppressing the memories. Not now, not for a long time...until it stops feeling like a hot knife is carving your heart in half whenever his name flashes across your mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes scan and assess the mess, landing on a black duffel bag shoved into the corner, emblazoned with an all-too-familiar gold badge. Your eyes close briefly, letting the familiar icy pain wash over you, as if you’ve been walking into the winter ocean until your entire body is submerged. You stare at the bag until your vision blurs, surprised to find yourself blinking away tears as you come back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You told yourself you wouldn’t leave the Devildom with any regrets, but you did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Well. We’re just going to deal with this now, and bury it,” you tell yourself, needing to hear yourself say it out loud as your own affirmation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was finally time to face the anguish head on, instead of compartmentalizing it, telling yourself you would process it eventually. Picking up the bag, you slowly back out of the closet, a torrent of emotions beginning to well up inside you, threatening to wreak havoc. You close your eyes. Breathe, Y/N, breathe. Step back, and lean against the wall, subdue the onslaught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing the bag onto your bed, you sit beside it, hand reaching slowly to grasp the zipper. Once undone, you reach inside and pull out your R.A.D uniform, skimming the small buttons embedded in the stitching. You smile softly as you remember Asmo pouting every time you complained about how ill-fitting it was. Your hand moves to the golden R.A.D. medallion, your fingers dancing over the hard, intricately grooved surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Folding the uniform and setting it aside, you reach into the bag once more, fingers brushing something hard and flat. Confused, you lift your hand, finding yourself grasping your D.D.D.. Your eyes study the yellow smart phone, remembering how he insisted...Fuck. The memories begin to crash into the forefront of your mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, Lucifer, ya gotta give her a yellow one! She’s gotta match with me! N-not that it’s all that important or anything...” Mammon blushed, looking down towards the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I just think...yellow’s a good color to have. That’s all. Symbolizes a lot ‘a different good things. Luck, lotsa Grimm...thank me later.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t know it at the time, but that was the start of your undoing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You came to the Devildom harboring resentment. Why the hell did you have to get uprooted from your life to serve someone else’s agenda? And not only that, but you had to live with seven fallen demon brothers, many of whom barely hesitated as they considered killing you. But...then there was Mammon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was always him, even when you refused to acknowledge it. The first demon you made a pact with. You slide your shirt down your arm, glancing at your now-bare shoulder, remembering the slight jolt of electricity as the sigil was emblazoned into your skin. You smile softly as you remember his persistent boasting, nearly on a daily basis:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Y/N’s first man! So get your paws off her!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon. Always so stand-offish about his feelings, but so were you. That resentment you bore dug deep into your core. Your heart was indifferent. You challenged Lucifer and the other demons without inhibition, consistently getting yourself nearly killed. You disobeyed the rules and expectations designated to you as one of the representatives of the human world. You did it all with no qualms about the potential consequences, even if it could have resulted in your death. You had given up. You didn’t give a fuck anymore, so bring it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all gave a fuck about you, though, even if it was mostly because Lord Diavolo forbade the killing of the human students. But Mammon…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was more than that for him. He grabbed your hand in the face of danger, thinking he could protect you. Despite his constant denial of how he felt for you, you could see it. Not only that, your feelings mirrored his; but you were so stubborn, you were headstrong. You were not going to let yourself fall, especially not for the Avatar of Greed. You had convinced yourself that he would be a selfish lover, always putting himself first. All he would do is take from you. After all, the demon was in love with his goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>credit card</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were so wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the phone over and over in your hands aimlessly, you remember it all. How easy it was for you to keep falling back into the darkness within you, the anger and resentment you bore deep in your heart. It was easy, it was familiar. Until...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon remembers that night. He’s replayed so many times in his head, there isn’t a single detail he can’t remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual, his brothers teased him relentlessly; this time, they had gone too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Y/N, I dropped my fork by your foot, would you mind being a dear and grabbing it for me?” Asmo asked, innocently enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon had looked up upon hearing your name. He watched as you bent down and struggled to pick up the dropped fork, too far away to grab from your seat. His gaze remained on you as you stood, bending behind you to pick it up; then, Asmo lifting his hand to give you a playful slap on the ass. Then back to you, your beautiful lips upturned in a playful, flirty smile as you laughed and handed Asmo the fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon’s anger blazed, his vision tinged red. It was like a knee-jerk reaction, the movements required no thought. He stood from his chair, nearly kicking it in, half-eaten plate of food abandoned. Wordlessly, he took his leave, the torrent of emotions welled up inside threatening to erupt. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to react, that it was only going to add more fuel to the fire for their teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t care. They took it too far, touching his human like that. He had laid his claim for you thousands of times, spelled it out, and everyone knew. Yet, it didn’t stop them. Mammon was forever the brother ridiculed and mocked most, despite being the second-oldest; his brothers’ contempt for him was never-ending. The constant jeers and derision about himself and his sin, he had put up with for millennia; but their taunting and blatant disregard of his feelings for you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t stand it any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon was on autopilot, barely feeling the movements as he walked swiftly throughout the halls of the House of Lamentation. He doesn’t even recall if he took a single breath on his journey back to his bedroom. He gripped the doorknob of his room, knuckles turning white as he nearly ripped it out while turning it. He stepped inside, slamming the door with a residual bang!, so loud that surely even Lord Diavolo could hear it in his castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet moved him to his bed, where he sat on the edge, head in his hands. He clenched his jaw, hard, in an attempt to subdue the anger pulsing within him. It wasn’t only anger, however, that was welled up inside. There was humiliation, resentment, and feelings of hopelessness; all directed at himself. Mammon clenched harder, hands beginning to shake as the emotions swelled furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what he did, he felt like he failed. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect what was his, and he had even failed at that. Mammon isn’t sure how long he stayed that way, caught in the middle of the emotional thunderstorm, staring at his hands but not actually seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his trance, he barely heard the knock on his door; three light taps, then one loud one. Your signature knock. It didn’t even register in his mind. He wishes he looked up to see you when you walked across his room to his bed. He only noticed when you grabbed his arm, gently, in that way your touch always was. He lifted his head slowly, the feelings of hopelessness finally starting to ebb when his melancholy gaze met your serene one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There you stood, in all your beautiful glory. Your hair hung in glossy rivulets down your back, a stray piece hanging in front of your face; Mammon wanted nothing more than to reach up and tuck it behind your ear. Your face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your beautiful face</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wore an expression that simultaneously made his heart race and feel peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spoke his name, and in those two syllables, and he knew. He knew your soul shined so brightly in the darkness of the Devildom. He knew you were the light to all of his darkness within.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he was irrevocably in love with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon felt your grip tighten on his arm, ever so slightly. He stood before you, realizing your close proximity, and immediately felt the heat rush to his cheeks, tinting them with a rosy blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah? What do ya want, Y/N?” he asked, looking off to the side. He reached his arm up, rubbing the back of his head. “Sheesh, you didn’t even tell me you were comin’. A little advanced notice would be nice, ya know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t even answer. Before he could react, you had pulled Mammon into a hug, your arms wrapped tightly around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?!” Mammon yelped. “Just what do you think you’re doin’, human?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recoiled at first, arms hanging down at his sides, unfamiliar with the feeling of such affection...such </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rarely was he ever shown such things, especially from his brothers. He hesitantly reached his arms up, wrapping them around your body, the soft texture of your hair under his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned his head down, his cheek resting on the top of your head while he stroked your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, you said it. You spoke the words that made him come undone completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Mammon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon’s body stilled for a moment. It felt as though his heart had stopped completely. The words caught in his throat, unable to speak, fingers threaded into your hair. He felt you squeeze him harder, turning your head to look up at him. His eyes met yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had come here to the Devildom, and at first, Mammon was indifferent. He would have gladly sold your possessions for some extra cash with no hesitation. He insulted you, he acted like an arrogant fool. You did risky things, you talked back. And yet, you somehow were able to make your way into his ice-cold, tsundere heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sunk back down to the edge of the bed, pulling you towards him. You sat upon his lap, legs on either side of his waist. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing you flush to him, fingers splayed across your back. He pushed your hair to the side, burying his head into your neck, lips against your soft skin. All he wanted in that moment was to breathe you in. He swallowed, pressing a kiss into your neck, hoping, praying that you wouldn’t react negatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard to remember the exact sequence that followed. The only thing Mammon knows is your lips pressed against his in a deep kiss, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He pulled away, grinning, then kissed you again, and again, and again, his hands roaming under your shirt, across your back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Y/N. I guess you have me feeling some type-a way, too,” he whispered, kissing and biting the delicate skin of your neck, an overwhelming desire to leave his mark on you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t gone any further that night, and Mammon had been okay with it. He had walked you back to your room, grabbing you and kissing you deeply before you went in. He was sure the grin hadn’t left his face the entire rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was essentially the way you and Mammon had spent your final weeks in the Devildom. Stolen kisses here and there. Grabbing your hand in the hallways of R.A.D., lacing his fingers through yours. Spending the entire night together, not sleeping, watching movies on his projector or him teaching you how to play poker. Buying you little gifts using Goldie, much to Lucifer’s chagrin. He wanted to give you all that he could, to provide for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held you close whenever he got the opportunity, stroking your hair, ingraining every feeling of your touch into his memory so he would never forget. He knew he was running out of time to be yours, to give you all of him. Mammon had never been so happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, that fateful day arrived. The day you were going back to the human world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon could hardly look at you when the time came, too afraid his emotions would well to the surface and tip over. He finally lifted his gaze to yours, thousands of unspoken words etched into the space between you, visible only to you and he. You had never spoken of a plan for the future, too painful to think about. He regretted all the time wasted, kicking himself for not telling you his feelings sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe then, you wouldn’t have left at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon didn’t embrace you before the ceremony to transport you back began, knowing that once he did, he would never be able to let you go. He watched the light flash, as bright as your beautiful soul, taking you away with it, leaving nothing in its wake. The pain of losing you was like a knife plunged deep into his heart, twisting back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, you were gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, Mammon was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You speak his name out loud, for the first time since you had arrived back. You still for a second, the unfamiliar syllables passing over your lips. You hope he’ll appear suddenly, as if summoned. But of course, he doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And he never will, not again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears fall freely now, a gut-wrenching sob wracking your body. The anguish crashes over you as all the emotions and pent-up grief finally break through the dam you had built deep inside. You fall to the side of your bed, gripping the D.D.D. tightly, knuckles turning white from the effort, as if the phone holds the power to bring Mammon back to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re unsure of how much time passes before the tears finally begin to subside, opening your eyes once more, adjusting to the sudden brightness; the feeling of it unwelcome, as you had learned to cherish the dark in the Devildom. The false sense of comforting dark you felt when you closed your eyes was erased each morning with the unrelenting rise of the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You lift your hand, the yellow phone still gripped tightly within. And in a moment of hopefulness, or desperation (perhaps both), you press a button, gasping as the phone lights up. Though you shouldn’t be surprised; you remember Mammon telling you he put a spell on it so that it would hold a charge long after you took it off the charger, essentially always staying on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So you could talk to him whenever you needed it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers moving faster than your brain can compute, you open your messages with Mammon, feeling the knife twist in your gut once more as you scroll through them. You shake your head furiously, willing yourself to stop, and focus. Your fingers dance across the digital keyboard as you compose a new message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I love you, Mammon. Come find me.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Send. You hear the all-too-familiar whoosh sound of the message sending, watching it pop up onto the screen.You stare at the phone for God knows how long, willing a notification to sound off, unsure of why you’re feeling so hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reply never comes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon stares at his phone in disbelief. He reads the message, then stands, beginning to pace around the room. He has to be seeing things. He has to be. He’s convinced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is no way he just received a message from you, in the human world. Especially not one telling him that you love him and to come find you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers fly across the screen, furiously typing a reply to you, pressing send.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Error! Retry?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Mammon exclaims, pressing “retry” over and over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Error! Retry?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Error! Retry?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Error! Retry?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This piece ‘a junk!” he yells, furious. The feeling of anguish washes over him as he realizes you won’t get a reply from him, picturing you sad yet hopeful, staring at your screen. He finds himself leaving his room, legs moving automatically as they bring him to the large double doors of the last place he ever wants to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Lucifer! Open up right now! It’s an emergency!” Mammon yells, pounding on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing an exasperated sigh on the other side of the doors, Mammon continues to pound relentlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer! Open up-” Mammon’s words are cut off as Lucifer opens the door, a pained expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you, Mammon?” Lucifer asks, oozing contempt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon storms past him into the office, beginning to open up drawers, sorting through files of papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer! Where the heck’s Y/N’s info? I need it. Where is it?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon,” Lucifer replies cooly, “what is this all about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Y/N! She texted me! She texted me from the human world. Can ya believe it?! She told me to come find her. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go to her, Lucifer, I have to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon, calm down. Explain everything to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon shoves the phone in Lucifer’s face, panic etched into his voice as he recounts the story, impatience creeping in to his demeanor. He has to get to you, and he has to get to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer nods, holding his gloved hand under his chin as he thinks aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon, you will have to be patient. I will speak to Diavolo, and see if he will grant you permission to leave the Devildom for a few days. Unfortunately, we do not have an exact location for Y/N. I can only give you the general area of where she lives. You will have to hope that she has remained living there, or close to the area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! What are ya tryin’ to say, that I won’t be able to find her?!” Mammon yells in disbelief. “Of course I’ll find her. She told me to! And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> wait, I gotta get to her now! I can’t text her back, can’t let her know I got it…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know how important she is to you, Mammon,” Lucifer says, nodding his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell ya do! Have you ever loved anyone that much? Or anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon. I will speak to Diavolo immediately, and he will set everything in motion. It is still likely you will have to wait until at least tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow morning…,” Mammon repeats, trailing off. “Y/N, I’m comin’ to ya. Just hang on one more day. Please, babe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You find yourself at your favorite mall the next day, hardly remembering the drive there, as if you were on autopilot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you enter, you stand still for a moment, closing your eyes and inhaling briefly, taking in the sounds: the tinny music filtering through the speakers, other shoppers exclaiming to one another over a new collection in a store, somebody sipping their iced coffee noisily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had told Mammon about coming here quite often during those last few weeks. One night in particular, the two of you had lain on his bed, holding one another close, telling each other everything. You hadn’t cared if it was trivial, you wanted to know everything there was to know. Often, you had imagined coming with him here; holding hands, dragging him into all your favorite stores, trying on clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, that will never happen.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shake the negative thought from your mind, fighting as you feel the corners of your lips begin to tug downwards. Turning yourself to the right, you decide to head to your favorite bubble tea stand, smiling softly to yourself. Another memory you had shared with Mammon. Rounding the corner, a figure hunched over on the soft bench near the bubble tea stand stops you dead in your tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tousled white hair, orange-tinted lenses in his glasses. A brown leather jacket, striped with white across and at the collar, a fitted black t-shirt underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. No way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your mind is playing tricks on you, Y/N,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think to yourself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk hesitantly up to him, stopping a few feet away, watching as he notices your shoes, then moves his head up to meet your gaze, that adorable lopsided grin tugging at his lips as he stands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew I’d find ya here, Y/N. Lucifer didn’t believe me, that jerk,” he drawls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-...Mammon?!” you exclaim, not caring who hears. You barely feel the movements as you throw yourself into his embrace. “H-how?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya told me to come find ya. So I found ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping the collar of his jacket tightly, you lay your head on his chest, tears streaming furiously down your face. Mammon lifts your head, cupping your cheeks, wiping your tears away with his thumbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey. No tears ruinin’ that pretty face. Unless they’re happy tears. In which case, cry away, I guess. But your makeups’ runnin’ down your face,” Mammon tells you, and you grin through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know to find me here?” you ask him as you pull away, brushing more tears away as you swallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remembered you tellin’ me about it. How you liked to come here when you weren’t feelin’ all that great,” he answers, draping an arm over your shoulder. “I tried to answer ya back, but my stupid D.D.D. wouldn’t let me. I thought ya might be sad, so I figured I’d try ya here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You laugh, grin growing wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Mammon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls you into another tight embrace, pressing you flush to him, lips crashing against yours in a deep kiss. You close your eyes, savoring every second of it before pulling away, eyes wide. You laugh once more as he pulls you close to him again, gasping a bit in surprise as his tongue darts out to dance with yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mammon, we’re in public!” you hiss, though you’re smiling against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t care,” Mammon retorts, kissing you again. “I have ya here with me now. And I ain’t ever gonna give you up. Never again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In my darkest of days</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I've got a light now to show me the way</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's like I've found my place</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the world doesn't feel the same</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>